There are several types of equipment used on or near well sites, compressor stations, refineries, and chemical plants such as compressors, treater units, cooling units, heaters, pumps, and the like.
Oftentimes, supports or foundations for such equipment involve the use of gravel or dirt pads built specifically for each type of equipment. Inclement weather can wash out these gravel and dirt pads, causing the equipment to become unstable. Moreover, building pads specifically for each type of equipment consumes time for pre-planning and constructing a pad suitable for each type of equipment. It can take several days to plan and construct these pads.
A need exists for an improved equipment base that can withstand inclement weather conditions. There is also a need for an equipment base that provides for a more time-effective and cost-effective means of the shipping, transporting, and installation into customer sites.